1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an umbrella draining assembly, particularly to an umbrella draining assembly which removes rainwater from wet umbrellas when they are carried from outdoor to indoor on rainy days to prevent rainwater thereon from dripping on the floor.
2. Description of Related Art
On rainy days before we carry wet umbrellas indoors, we would generally shake the dripping umbrellas to remove rainwater thereon. This, however, would not successfully remove all the rainwater on the umbrellas. The remaining rainwater thereon would drip on the floor, wetting the floor and creating puddles of water on the floor, which may lead to unfortunate incidents of people slipping and falling. To deal with this, some businesses, office buildings, and public places would provide their customers or visitors with plastic covers at the entrance for their wet umbrellas. Plastic covers may indeed prevent rainwater from dripping on the floor, but it is neither convenient to use nor eco-friendly. In view of this, after laborious research and experiments, the applicant has devised an umbrella draining assembly which removes rainwater from dripping umbrellas with easy operation when they are carried from outdoor to indoor on rainy days.